Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower (結城友奈は勇者である: 花結いのきらめき, Yuki Yuna wa Yuusha de Aru: Hanayui no Kirameki) is recently released smartphone game. It is available in the Japanese store only for both iPhones and Androids. Plot Gameplay This only covers the important parts to be able to play. Hero Menu # Hero registry: A list of all heroes you currently have and can use. # Team formation: Arrange heroes' teams to partake in battles. # Upgrade heroes: Spend udon and coins (obtained from story chapters and daily events) to level up heroes outside of battle. Udon with pink background will upgrade your heroes' special abilities. # Release potential/blessings: Uncapping heroes which can reach higher level and gains additional squad (or aid, as you may) potential. # Items: Inventory. You can also sell your items. # Story album: view past CGs from story events, this leads to story recap menu. Story Menu # Scenario: Main story missions of the game, covering stories of Yuki Yuna, Washio Sumi, Nogi Wakaba, and Shiratori Utano, plus a new story. # Events: Split into daily events and limited-time special events. # Chapters: Stories to go through with a set of missions. # Daily events: Daily events that change each day. It costs 'power' that will recharge 1 point per hour, with a maximum 12. You can get crystals and various rare items here. # Hero system: Exchange medals from leveling up fairies to uncap heroes for passive bonuses. Elements Each character has their own colors, or elements, so to speak. There are five elements, each weak and strong to other: Fire (red), water (blue), wind (green), with a separate light (yellow) and dark (purple). Fire, water, and wind form a triangle (fire->wind->water->fire, where strong->weak) while light and dark are with each other (light<->dark). Vertexes have their own elements as well, as shown in their health bar colors. The crystals needed to uncap heroes are the same as their own elements. The fairies have their own elements as well and only the heroes can only use fairies with the same element as themselves. Combat Mechanics The core objective of each mission is to prevent Vertexes (from the left) from reaching the Shinju (red squares on furthest right). The battles take place in a grid, where you can move heroes around to eliminate enemies. At the start, the heroes will be deployed on the right. You can move your heroes during battle to different squares. Some Vertexes can push your hero back, and after the Vertexes dies, your hero will return to the tile. Heroes' attacks can be either short, medium, or long. Short (melee) heroes can only hit tiles next to them in any direction. Medium-range heroes have a range in a circle around them. Long-range heroes can fire across a row of tiles. Each hero in your team has their own unique abilities you can use by using the charges (flowers) in the special gauge in the bottom left. These charges are earned by defeating enemies. Each ability costs a different amount of charges, as shown below the heroes' portrait in the bottom right. Clicking on a hero's portrait will show her ability range. Hold and drag upwards to activate it. Each mission has a number of Vertexes you need to defeat. You can only let a certain number of Vertexes reach the Shinju (top right). The final mission of each chapter has a boss Vertex, a very big and strong evolved Vertex that has its own abilities. It has huge health bars on the top left of the screen. For a boss to spawn, the number of Vertexes shown on the top left must be reduced to zero. If a hero's HP reaches 0, she will be forced to jump back and will return after a countdown. You can get a potion (with a heart shape inside it) to increase heroes' HP and boxes to get various items after defeating Vertexes. After the mission is over, you will be shown the MVP screen and mission clear. There are three objectives you must clear in order to gain three stars and gain all three items: Clearing mission, under time limit, and no heroes being forced to retire. Gacha There are two gachas: Main gacha that uses Shinju's blessings and friends' gacha that uses friend points, which also contains fairies.The rarity is: 5% SSR, 25% SR, and 68% R. If you do gacha and get duplicate hero/card with the same image and rarity, your card will automatically get a boost in skill level, as well as some other attributes. Characters Chara1 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Yuna Chara2 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Togo_Mimori Chara3 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Fu Chara4 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki Chara5 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Karin Chara6 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Washio_Sumi Chara7 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Minowa_Gin Chara8 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Nogi_Sonoko Chara9 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Nogi_Wakaba Chara13 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Takashima_Yuna Chara12 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Koori_Chikage Chara10 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Doi_Tamako Chara11 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Iyojima_Anzu Chara18 img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Uesato_Hinata Chara14 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Shiratori_Utano Chara19 img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Fujimori_Mito Chara16 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Akihara_Sekka Chara17 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Kohagura_Natsume Trivia Gallery Promotional Material Screen Shot 2017-06-08 at 9.49.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.52.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.52.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.53.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.34 AM.png Game img1.jpg Game img2.jpg Game img3.jpg Ss2.png Ss3.png Ss1.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.17.54 AM.png SR 854a7e8cf7f4d31743b5d4c2d90e14b0b73a806b.png 500129df1a26e0ba1df58c8af085432c4446190d.png 7939ecef1d5374f8317154d8fa808b58b8f1c546.png 773874bd4596968a0cb300e80f057d0f5ee0e0ef.png Ecd947f2c01084785905d501b2379273cf52efa1.png 5f5f8ef7bc6b6d2ddb0ab372d472a577bbfb81f0.png 125622122884ec0a632f4b6e9a57adab325df0d9.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-22_at_3.51.53_PM.png E303ed1c9c4d72a00d14ec5e7b50464259169c29.png C9eb871a525958139029eed9741a4612802ddd37.png 4026b33ee1ee7ad0631d2e751857b9694e006781.png 6b894969644d6dc3c29ff011a44e050c78f38728.png F68554cd46b2f045813378f451705d8d9ecfd706.png 2a4673f15dce67423ac017cc11b9bdc9effe57e0.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.27.17 PM.png D5dc14d128a0c84df5263e9825e72ed7742ba7ee.png 66c00264e90cb0cb6e08a5dddc4bc372db0a8bdd.png 7be64ad1775c14a54b638f7f400abe9ff40e7989.png Dca52717dc9321904fd4e0d8650f53534ebf8b82.png F3e0521ea4a078dee92bca71dc54f7f489c74fdc.png 67c1c6c7aa36ac80be4c906195112386c2d380e3.png 214a141dc3ff3bfce7d93ce446e44c42db267eaa.png 6af46a1fcba010d6e48348e05f714a01a007d4c7.png D4815527fad891567e15ee5bd80645d388e038a4.png D7968e448bea371f6a2594aae7b80dbdf18973c6.png Ea1af4b808d3384689f50f46393d1e474f018bb9.png F3e0521ea4a078dee92bca71dc54f7f489c74fdc.png SSR 9fc70e6aef2c8837ec8717fa2595c4cf469c52e4.png E05cc091ffb434c70e4e82687a97eb9586c81422.png 010cfeeb8d1e71ab1ff9efa9c582668318b39f5e.png Fa408b20e4e0d56dff0ca1446e538bfa5deb183d.png 52217aaf054c5ae6ed2a799a6052460c11fba786.png DQcYyhMV4AATXCT.jpg 6bd81177fa7d689f436f0ee7fe7c71934d0af800.png 12a47d24c810bf60efc1dc560cadc2300910603a.jpg 63d8b9260a4cb881155821a13fe3d11c70ae1507.png Db8f13d321c3f7fe40cbbb89cfdf036b9213e59f.png 5a997b207fb4bb855edb74e3d611815d694b7b3c.png 1335470ca50613002ea0bd78e2462491f8db2f9e zpstng0errk.JPG 9f79c8b44890bc080b014a6eaee73585b50849e8 zps0mp75hxm.PNG C483e91b87a7164c56d1a87b29cc29df2e731cd2.png 02bbfff1b0d02b74e4f44ea16d491942ee33fc90 zps2un9lumo.PNG B6bffa1839ab7a9b043d02524c4054333243bc42 zpskgtjidrq.PNG 75de0416c0e1331a75b9a7a9a9bba8c344cda8f6.png 8d5040ef71910a79879a5da519eabbe1d6b435df.png 78188626bdae4f437352612d7822379ac2701c92.png 6316a1bb144a06296d92188901d299ab67f29b0a.png 5e161e7fa72c98497149739c1645e3766fc651eb.png 636dedcd66fa79942f0a0b66d8c32385efc45ce2.png 442b23d0035d84bf28c006447bed94e0444052b0.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.12.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.11.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.14.26 PM.png Happybirthdaykarinwakaba.jpeg 76b1f958c4c8c39ef2559f4748052df87ea5b46a.png 503164d6a818ea2da81c86ef4fc4e56fb5001899.png Bbb7f234e77c53b366f7380964cc02d9ec516851.png 273b42c7a72cb1841641ddc636f0ae2d71573ce6.png 22b682b7a4a1d744dbb8871acc20e6e9ceddc9e5.png 05c9f7ca9803c110cd5a83659f5d68e298cb8d7d.png 3880624823d359e3b844f4dd982a05d8ad3683e9.png D02bd8f674c0201fa3c330ba08069a51eef02739.png C1cd6d7800ab408c52e4909e711f706fa5d3ea5f.png Fb8fe3ceb7f9717ddd71cc19039bc14d62fb14e4.png.jpeg E6cb0f065491d1d1765b1be2c90a90d12e2be22a.png 0e99aa129d478f6c3f175775824e4cbc6986b37d.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.31.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-09 at 5.18.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 12.19.11 PM.png 88bbec0f71de24aa04d8d53a1cb7ad16d2121298.png 8d01a44de0112b7b148400d5846486de62fb2515.png 519cf873289e71a98815476e5c751e524d9feb30.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.13.20 PM.png Sr tama nowayu 3H.png Cc22ea023da2404871ac50d1371c5d0bac0dabac.png 20bd704fd936ca5c8c417cbe4de777f4766d7782.png 67c8dda11b57ccfdddd8bb88575bad4dd00754e5.png 1496902769731_zpsxejrkpuw.PNG ff68a17aba1656b076d5d9938c70427037fb8101_zpssfjaoecc.PNG bfa5ca949ef41e6a9621f21118892b2517dbbb44_zps6v82dhlu.PNG 75e5b24b2a4751bdd9f90a00832d5b82b1b1e197_zpskq1lnsou.JPG 3dba794b8d8865b4dc8b4b62bd9be6227e71b587_zpsgbbub2fz.PNG 858ec457c32aff7e893cfe18336749fe0a21572f_zpsgzr7izbo.PNG 5ad7acc138689543e41da66b7c12bc9569a3d534_zpsxgcv6eoi.PNG 12beb15cf3bcf74152cccf9507d960efbabba0cc_zpsc5wfp4tn.PNG 19f083630ff9c61d30c79bf5d2276e04ece0dd91_zpsu0kcdfme.PNG 54703641ef16ba67a522a0484c073c926af05d12_zpsxg1nqniz.PNG a44712866a414b31a9e800b747ac0b53d4447351_zpsehc199nf.PNG DH_xZelUIAASrUt_zps71er5tme.JPG e2178f7430ac22457bbb1f12fcea9fb82e587422_zpsdpnondle.PNG 1aacc275cc8a09883d768ac1e5d04b994605c83d_zpszn9q4yoc.JPG 15e0a7e71bece158637e5c07a2c355cf8aa1d9ea_zpspc6xko3r.PNG 28bb81127ee734247264d48e08b47bd90c59e4c9_zpsz6vlulft.PNG 916454291532e825f38368a66566a17e2b90ae49_zpsymjxzwhk.PNG da8088bcdd27a854e3efedd58c3a6d1de6d73952_zpsp8hfeh7m.PNG 4f905b6a1deecc3f04f777e85e864ff25fbd63ef_zpsfsroh43a.PNG a7ef5fe85ed4feec6a0f0c5442b6feea0a3f9c58_zpsztctco8k.PNG 3f604edf81ce95e00aa13add63e476a48c4339ce_zpspuz9rh3o.PNG 5d23289f04b36bc5a87e60be911eef63b2d33e2d_zpserdmhrxo.PNG be294b7b480bd9fd0bcba02cb8fd00a9d10bd582_zpsnui91jed.PNG 07b631740d2e33e4c146cad3b99fb74c52b4e6fa_zpsribax1nm.PNG 72be3ad091871afb6aa06903dcfc4c26fc6dfed9_zpsdjbqlvkv.JPG 33c372acfe6a50e21e0520e1605b1952f85618a7_zps8eyjb8gu.PNG 487eefb3f596d026bc039db4453151d0a936ef42_zpswalvgyvt.PNG 1508600594387_zpske4sy81w.PNG 1508632115707_zps04rtma89.PNG ec8f9354df4be77d971bf03fc3468efe6c1beeec_zpsxlkfng20.PNG f14f34444ceb699d5dcdf935ee3e9195bf981b05_zpsrzulup3c.PNG d686f614318de76b8723b5a9bbe4ffef3f73f91a_zpskejffgg6.PNG fddfd3c91ffdc09f0422251f22f0e153c31f0d83_zpsivfhy07v.PNG b2da3ccbdc39663ea34d70ab2e9dd6cc692a5bd0_zps5s6ju5du.PNG 65ebeacc4c43bbbe2c9a85f849e876eb3e21aaff_zpskdulqeyh.PNG 72d915c6abd41b912a4d3802e071c846d47c6a7d_zpsu7igszpe.PNG a7c949b16b12a732e4d8fefa7afefe1b9ea3309c_zpsz20dsawp.PNG DP4Tz-ZUEAE0uKI_zpsmpukrg4h.JPG DQqT5nbVoAA4Knu_zps6a8vpjns.JPG 1512771098696_zpsbjhisgno.PNG 1512771225466_zpsqu4grsm5.PNG 1512771355380_zps3gtaagee.PNG 1512771290516_zpsdpqiggrg.PNG 1512771420526_zpsyzmk3qdy.PNG 1512771163073_zpsebvswsel.PNG Category:Games